Mission Impossible
by Living-Loving-Laughing14
Summary: When Percy thinks of Goode High, he thinks of it as the epitome of boredom. When he thinks of the new Canadian exchange student, Annabeth, he thinks of her as cold, mysterious and unreachable. Little does he know that she will be the main source of change in his life... AU Story Rated T to be safe! VOTING OPEN UNTIL THE END OF JANUARY! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Impossible **

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 1! Thank you all so much for the Story Alerts, Favourites, reviews for Fountain of Youth! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (As much as I'd like to...) **

**Annabeth POV**

I clutched the sides of my seat and waited for the torture to end.

Ever rattle and shudder of my seat just made my face go whiter and my hands clench tighter onto the sides of the seats.

_Okay, Annabeth! Get a hold on yourself! Since when are you one of those girls that freak out at everything? _

I bit my lip, and tried to control my nausea. Unfortunately, today just wasn't my day for luck. I rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the disgusting grey sink.

I washed my face and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

_Gods, I look terrible. _ I sighed and went to work on my face.

Right. Now, how am I going to get rid of those bags under my eyes?

Fifteen painful minutes later, I stumbled back to my seat, looking slightly better. The forty-something-year-old man sitting next to me in an expensive black suit glared at me, and went back to reading his newspaper, mumbling something about "kids these days..."

"Hello everyone! I just wanted to say that we will be landing in approximately five minutes!" The irritatingly perky airline hostess beamed around at all of the passengers. She spun around and left our compartment.

I collected up all of my things and sat up attentively in my seat, anxious to get back on ground again.

_Well, now I know that reading a massive book on architecture while you're on a plane and you have dyslexia, is not the best idea. _

I checked the print-out of the email that _Goode High School _had sent to me regarding the exchange student program.

I was to be staying with a girl called... _Thalia. _ I recognised that name! I had a friend in New York named Thalia, before I moved to Canada and...

I cut myself short because I had promised myself that this exchange program would be a chance to change and forget.

The plane shuddered and stopped sickeningly fast and snapped me out of my trance. I was barely controlling my queasiness this time.

I meandered down the aisle and collected my large grey trunk.

Ambling cautiously down to the waiting area of the airport, I dug the email print-out out of my pocket and read and re-read it to make sure I had done everything I had to have done.

Looking up I saw a big piece of cardboard with my last name, _Chase _written on it. The sign was held aloft by a punk girl with a short black pixie cut with blue streaks.

Wandering over, I tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, are you Thalia...?"

I stopped halfway through my sentence as the links clicked together, and hugged my old best friend.

"_Annabeth!_" Thalia exclaimed and her face lit up with excitement. "I thought I'd never see you again after... "

I jerked my head over at the tall guy behind her, with his floppy black hair covering his eyes and who was wearing a Green Day t-shirt. She caught on and quickly repaired her mistake by saying "After... you moved to Canada!" Thalia turned and gestured to the boy behind her.

"This is Nico Di Angelo..."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. He smiled at me, and looked expectantly at Thalia.

"... my boyfriend." Thalia continued her face pink and her voice was barely audible.

"Oh. My. Gods. And you _didn't _tell me!" I raised my eyebrows and shrieked.

"Not here!" Thalia had gone from pink to crimson. Nico looked very amused, with a small smirk playing across his lips.

"Fine then. Later." I made her promise to tell me all the details, afterwards.

"How was the flight? Dad's company paid for it." She asked me.

"It was good, you know me and planes. I was only sick once." I grinned at her.

We drifted off to Nico's car and loaded ourselves in. I had expected Thals to sit up front with Nico, but once again she proved me wrong. She jumped in the back of Nico's Toyota with me.

She stretched out on the seat and left me scrunched up against the window. "Nice of you Thals." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_Fine." _ She grumbled , obviously annoyed that she had to give up her prime seat.

"Hey babe, can you stop now? My flat is here and we've got renovations going on in the car-park." Thals sat up and called over to the front. The Toyota screeched to a halt and Nico climbed out and helped me with my bags.

"Thanks Nico!" I called over to him as he got back in the front. He waved as he merged back in the traffic. Thalia and I dragged my massive trunk over to the lift.

"Oof! What did you put in this thing!" She grunted.

I blushed and said, "Well, mostly books."

"What else did I expect?" Thalia mumbled under her breath with an undertone of sarcasm.

After dragging the suitcase up around ten flights of stairs, I lost count at seven, Thalia and I leant against the door trying to regain our breath.

The door swung open to reveal a sweet faced, petite brunette that was in her late forties with a comically shocked expression. Thalia stumbled after the door opened.

"Thalia, are you okay?" She darted forwards to catch Thals before she face-planted.

"I'm fine Renee. This is Annabeth, our new exchange student." Thalia greeted Renee warmly and hugged her.

"Oh, Annabeth! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Thalia and Jason's step-mom!" I offered my hand and she shook it warmly.

I stepped into the condo and stifled a gasp. It was colossal and all of the windows had an aerial view of New Yorl

"So Zach did well at his new job, I take it?**" **I said weakly. **(A/N: I'm not a fan of using the gods actual names in an AU story so Poseidon = Paul, Zeus = Zach and Hades = Harry.) **

"Yeah! Ever since Zach decided to switch jobs five years ago, he's slowly been working his way up to the position of CEO of the _American Airlines _Company! Two weeks ago he got a notice that he had been promoted as the old CEO, Jake Ridgewell was retiring. He's taking us out to that new sushi place, _Japan's Finest Sushi _tonight. _Please come!_" Thalia begged.

"Wow! Congrats! It's just..." I bit my lip, hating to sound like a girly girl "I've got nothing to wear."

"That's all?" Thalia looked at me in disbelief then burst out laughing. "Don't worry Annie! You can borrow some of my stuff... _as long as... _" Thalia smiled mysteriously and I groaned. _I should have known that there was a catch. _"As long as... you let me do your make up."

**I know that Thalia may have seemed like an Aphrodite girl in that last part but don't worry. Her character is meant to be that way. Annabeth and Percy meet in the next chappie! **

**Peace, Love and PERCABETH! **

**~ MooseRex010900**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much! It really means the world to me having such awesome reviewers! Luv you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! **

**Annabeth POV**

"_Ouch!" _I gasped in pain as Thalia accidentally jabbed me in the eye with the eye pencil.

"Serves you right for moving when I _specifically _told you not to!" She shot back at me, with one hand on her hip.

I turned and looked at myself in Thalia's colossal mirror. I have to say, I looked pretty good.

Fidgeting with the lock of hair that hung down from my chic bun, I smoothed my hands down my dress that flowed down my body like a waterfall.

It was a shimmery silver and projected the illusion that I was as slender as the dress suggested I was.

I had just managed to talk Thalia out of adding a pair of her stilettos to the outfit, and was wearing a sneaky pair of silver converse instead. Thalia had just rolled her eyes.

Thalia's dress suited her perfectly. The deep midnight blue contrasted perfectly with her creamy skin and the length showed off her long, athletic legs.

"You're wearing that to impress Nico, right?" I raised one eyebrow and my lips curled into a smirk.

"Sue me." Thalia shrugged and turned her attention to the watch on her wrist. "Shoot! We've only got five minutes left until Jason's due to pick us up and I haven't even _started _on your accessories!"

I rolled my eyes at my friend's antics and plucked a beautiful silver necklace with an owl pendant out of her jewellery box. I fastened the clasp around my neck and turned to see whether it looked right.

"Perfect. Now-" Thalia was cut off by her phone ringing. As she fumbled in her bag to collect it, I anxiously turned to inspect myself in the mirror once more.

"_Ha! _Found it!" Thals exclaimed in excitement as she _finally _retrieved the phone.

"Damn! That's Jason now!" She darted over to the bed, collected her handbag and we tore over to the door.

**-Line Break-**

We dashed down to the stop where Jason was waiting. While we were clambering into the back of the car, Jason turned and smirked.

"What were you lot _doing _up there? I was waiting for _hours!_" Jason grumbled.

"Stop being so melodramatic Jason." said Thalia while rolling her eyes. "Oh, Jason! This is Annabeth, our new exchange student. Annabeth, this is Jason."

"Hey Annabeth!" Jason smiled at me.

"Hey Jason, where are we going?" I asked, mildly curious.

"Um... Japan's Finest Sushi, I think." Jason scrolled through his phone.

**-Line Break- **

"Hi, I believe there is a table reserved for... Zachary Grace?" Thalia put one hand on her hip and gave the maître the evil eye.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeesh! Calm down!" He muttered the last part under his breath, fearful of what she would do to him.

"Um... yes. Wait... hang on..." The tall waiter stared at Thalia for a few seconds before it _finally _twigged. "You must be Thalia!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, could you please show me my table?" Thalia was obviously flattered by that little scene.

He lead us over to a beautifully decorated table where three men were sitting, having the time of their lives.

I recognised Zachary. It was impossible to miss his electric blue eyes that had been copied perfectly in to Jason and Thalia's faces.

I settled myself down next to Thalia and waited for something ... _anything _...to happen.

Little did I know that one of the people that were joining us for dinner would possibly change my life for good...

**-Line Break- **

**Percy POV **

_"Perseus Jackson! We're leaving in two!" _ My mom yelled at me from across the flat.

"_Coming Mom!" _ I yelled back. We were supposed to be going to some dinner at some fancy restaurant, courtesy of Uncle Zach, to celebrate him becoming CEO of _American Airlines_.

I hopped around the room, with my pants half on, buttoning my shirt, searching for my tie and internally cursing Uncle Zach straight to the fiery pits of Hades.

I mean, really. A whole night of being on my best behaviour, _just _so I could listen to Uncle Zach, Uncle Harry, and my dad try and out boast each other.

Joy.

Please note sarcasm.

**-Line Break - **

Somehow, through some miracle, we managed to make it to the dinner only _five _minutes late.

My mom smiled apologetically at Uncle Zach, trying hard not to look at my dad.

They'd broken up a few years ago. It was Dad's decision, not Mom's. My mom was heartbroken. I suspected that she still had feelings for him.

To tell the truth, I really didn't want them back together. I know how selfish that might sound, but hear me out.

I don't want my mother's heart to be broken again.

When he left, Mom was so... different... in a bad way...That was, until she met my English teacher, Paul three years ago.

She met him at a Parent-Teacher conference. I had never seen her so happy, there was a new spring in her step and a new twinkle in her eyes.

I liked Paul, he was really cool. He took me out to a baseball game and we ended up laughing and covered in mustard.

Dad never really knew how strongly I felt about him and Mom not getting back together. Mom deserved better than Peter Trinity, my Dad. He had _tried_ to make it up to me, by buying me cars and all this other stuff.

I didn't want any of that stuff. I didn't know what I wanted.

"Um... Percy?" Thalia snapped her fingers under my nose and I jolted awake. I realised I had drifted off while staring at the blonde next to her.

Blondie looked a little bit creeped-out. Can't blame her.

I jumped as I felt a tap on my back.

Smiling, I turned around and gave my favourite cousin a fist-bump.

"Percy, my man! Wassup?!" Nico cried and returned my fist-bump.

Thalia coughed and gestured for us to sit down.

Nico blushed furiously. That was understandable.

Getting bossed about by your girlfriend was pretty embarrassing.

**-Line Break- **

**Annabeth POV**

To say that dinner was awkward... would have been the understatement of the century.

Clueless over there kept shooting me apologetic looks, which I returned with stony glares.

Hey! The creep was staring at me like I was... a whole new species that he'd never seen before.

Fine. I'll admit that the reason that I was so defensive about this guy was because... he was pretty cute.

_Annabeth! _ My internal self gave my external self a severe butt-kicking. _Ouch_

During dinner, my mind had started to wander. What if...

I had never made that fatal mistake?

What if I'd just kept quiet?

What would I have changed if I could have gone back and done it again?

I internally snorted. That last one was dead easy.

I'd change everything.

**-Line Break- **

**Thanks for everything! Sorry I haven't updated regularly, things have been a little hectic. **

**Ironically, I wrote this while listening to "We'll be Coming Back" by Calvin Harris.**

** XD **

**Luv ya guys, **

**MooseRex010900!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy! I was super bored and had a brainwave for Chapter 3. Thanks for all the **_**awesome **_**reviews! XD**

_*Start flashback/ Dream* _

"_Good luck Annabeth!" Dad yelled over to me as I walked through the gates to the summer camp he'd sent to me. Camp Half-Blood. _

_I rolled my eyes. The reason that Dad was so happy today was because he'd be getting rid of an imperfection in his perfect lifestyle. _

_Gripping the shoulder strap of my bag, I nervously looked around for anyone to talk to. _

"_Hey! You lost or something?" Someone tapped me on the back and I whirled around. A tall blonde boy, at least sixteen, with piercing blue eyes thrust his hand forward. _

_I beamed gratefully and shook his hand. Something told me... that... we might become friends._

"_I'm Luke. Luke Castellan."_

"_I'm Annabeth Chase."I smiled shyly. _

"_C'mon. Let's go before Mr. D catches us hanging around, instead of being at the Big House." Luke looked back over his shoulder. _

"_Wait... who's Mr.D?" I asked, curious. _

"_I'll tell you later." Luke said, his eyes glinting with mischief. _

_I smiled to myself as I followed my new found friend. _

_*End Flash Back/ Dream* _

"Gah!" I woke up startled.

Touching the side of my face, I felt something wet roll slowly down my cheek.

Realisation sunk in, cold and harsh as I remembered my dream.

I buried my face in the pillow, trying to forget those pain-inflicting memories.

"Annabeth?" Thalia's voice was thick with sleep and I silently cursed myself for waking her up.

Let's just say... that Thals gets seriously grumpy if she doesn't get a full eight hours of sleep.

Also... I wasn't ready to discuss my dream with Thals.

It's not that I didn't trust her... she just wouldn't understand.

I blinked, the bright light startling my eyes as Thalia flipped the switch on.

Trying not to laugh at the comical mess that Thalia called her "hair", I rolled over and groaned.

Thalia checked her watch and said; "Well, At least you woke us up in time for school."

Sighing, I dragged myself out of bed and plonked down onto a kitchen stool.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Digging out the cereal, I tried my hardest to forget my dream.

I burst out laughing when I saw that Thals had face-planted on to the kitchen bench.

**-Line Break- **

"Annabeth Chase?" A short, plump blonde woman waddled over to me.

"Yes?" I said, while surveying the Goode High Reception.

"This is your locker code and number. Don't give this to anyone, understand?"She gave me a stern look.

"Y-yes Ms..." I squinted at the name tag that she wore on her shirt. "Ms Gibson."

"Good." Ms Gibson smiled jovially at me and handed me another sheet.

"This is a list of all extracurricular programs that Goode has to offer. I'm sure that you'll find something that you'd like to do. The Design and Technology suite has been redone and it looks amazing."

I pulled out my schedule and my face lit up when I saw my Period 1 class.

_**Monday: **_

_Homeroom – Robbs, Anna - Room 172_

_Period 1 –Design and Technology (Architecture) – Peterson, Andrew – Tech Suite 7 `_

_Period 2 – AP Science – Brown, Julie – Sc Lab 3_

_BREAK_

_Period 3 – AP Maths – Donough, George - Room 258 _

_Period 4 – AP English – Shay, Michelle – Room 208_

_BREAK _

_Period 5 – Phys Ed – Hedge, Gleeson – Gym_

_Period 6 - Arts – Metcher, Florence– Art Room 6_

_END OF SCHOOL _

I thanked the receptionist and was half way across the room when what I saw startled me.

There were portraits of all the Head Girls and Boys of Goode High hanging on the cream walls.

I walked up to them, and saw my mother's painted face looking back at me. I smiled as I traced the small golden letters: _Adrielle Rickshaw. _**(A/N: Check my profile for a list of the god's names in my AU stories.) **

The door creaked open and I jumped at the sound. I narrowed my eyes as my brain processed what I saw in front of me.

"Blondie!"

Ugh. Clueless was back. My grey eyes flashed menacingly at him.

He recoiled from my stern glare.

Good to know that I still had that edge.

"Annabeth." I growled through gritted teeth.

"What?" He frowned for a moment and looked around. I face-palmed, I mean really. This kid had an attention span of about... three seconds... _max._

'Oh. Right," He blushed. _Well isn't this awkward _I thought, shifting uncomfortably on my feet.

"I'm Percy." He thrust his hand forward and I just stared at him.

An uncomfortable moment passed and Percy let his hand fall. I pushed past him into the busy corridor. I smiled in satisfaction as I saw his dazed expression.

_Me: 1_

_Clueless: 0_

**-Line Break- **

Lunch time, the scariest part of going to a new school.

"_Annabeth!" _Someone nudged me and I whirled around.

"_C'mon! _I've been waiting for like... _ever!" _ Thalia rolled her eyes at me.

"Who do I sit with?" I worried aloud. There were so many big... intimidating packs of girls.

"Me, idiot!" Thalia stared at me, with a _well, duh _expression on her face.

I let her drag me over to a group of girls sitting under a large pine tree.

"Annabeth meet Silena, Katie, Lou, Phoebe, Piper, Reyna and Juniper." Thals pointed to each girl in succession.

I waved tentatively to the group. After a few minutes of chatting I realised that Piper was actually _the _Piper McLean, daughter of famous movie star, Tristan McLean.

Silena's mom, Ashleigh, had started her own fashion label._ Amour_ was one of the most successful fashion brands out there. Silena also happened to be Piper's half sister.

Juniper was an eco-friendly, quiet girl who loved making things out of recycled objects. She and Silena got along well. I suspected that she liked Percy's friend, Grover Underwood.

Katie's mom, Daisy starred on _Better Homes and Gardens _regularly as the host. _That's _why Katie looked so familiar. I was a regular watcher of _Better Homes and Gardens. _I tried to act normal for the sake of my cover.

Lou and Phoebe were sisters and daughters of Hannah-Marie Balchin. Hannah was a very successful criminal lawyer, so naturally Lou and Phoebe argued a lot.

Reyna's mother had been in a movie about WWII, and had portrayed a female soldier fighting her enemies. Reyna reminded me so much of Bella Anderson, her mom. **(A/N: Bella = Bellona :P) **

We all hung out under the tree for a while, chatting about gossip and other things.

"So, Annabeth." Silena fixed me with a curious gaze and cupped her hand under her chin. "Percy _totally _likes you."

"Ugh. You mean Get-A-Clue over there?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right." Thalia and Katie snorted.

Silena looked over at the group of boys sitting over near us. Sure enough, _Percy _was there.

"Yeah, he _so _does. Look! He's looking at you!" Silena exclaimed.

I sighed and said, "So? So what if he likes me?"

"What about Drew, Calypso and Rachel, his little fan club?" I asked her, cocking an eyebrow.

She seemed to have no reply to that.

**Percy POV **

"C'mon Perce! We know you like her!" Connor popped a grape into his mouth.

"Nah, not really. She's not my type." I internally shuddered at that thought. Me... going out with... _her? _

"True love starts as denial!" Beckendorf added with a cocky smile.

"Um... Beckendorf? I think you've been hanging out with Silena a little too much." Travis smirked knowingly at Beckendorf.

"Ugh!' We all groaned in unison as we heard the bell ring... signalling that Paradise had ended and hell was taking over.

**-Line Break-**

I swung by my locker to grab my stuff for Gym and came face to face with none other than Rachel Dare.

"Hey Percy." She smiled nervously at me.

_Why's she so nervous? _I thought to myself.

"Hey Rachel." I grinned back at her. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if," she shifted on her feet uncomfortably," You'd um... like to see a movie with me on Saturday." She smiled hopefully at me.

"Um... sure. What time should I pick you up?" I asked her.

"How about... eight-thirty? Does that suit you?" She cocked her head to one side, now beaming.

"Um... yeah." I rummaged around in my locker for my Gym clothes and Art stuff. "C'mon, we'd better get going, Coach Hedge gives out instant-detentions you're late."

**-Line Break- **

"_Good-morning class!" _Coach Hedge boomed at us.

_Ouch. There goes one eardrum. _

"Today, we will be playing... _dodgeball!" _Coach said with an evil grin. "_Boys against girls." _

"_Hey you!" _He suddenly yelled, pointing at Blondie.

Silena tapped her on the back and said, "I think he means you."

"Um... yes sir?" She stammered nervously. _I never thought I'd live to see the day, when Blondie stammered. _

"_Where_ are your Gym clothes?" He fixed her with the evil eye.

Thalia tried to say something but I beat her to it.

"She's new sir. Just came this morning." I told Coach Hedge.

I was pretty surprised at myself. I mean, really. This girl hated my guts and here I was, sticking up for her!

Rachel shot me an irritated glare. I thought I heard her mumble "Damn. That's annoying."

"Oh. Sorry Annabelle. You can borrow some clothes from Reception. But tomorrow, I want you to have your own Gym gear." Coach Hedge gave her a stern glower.

"Yes sir." Annabeth darted out of the room, as quick as a rabbit.

**-Line Break- (5 mins later) **

Annabeth came back, decked out in faded Gym gear.

"Okay! Listen up cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled, causing us all to fall silent. "The rules are, no severely injuring anyone and if you disturb the other classes, I'll make you write..._lines. _Is that clear?"

'Crystal, Coach." I muttered under my breath.

"_What was that, Jackson?" _Coach whipped around and gave me an evil glare, probably trying to frighten me out of my wits.

It would've worked... if he wasn't five feet tall... _max. _

"Nothing, sir." I gave him an angelic, innocent smile.

"Okay, let the game... _begin!" _

I grabbed a ball and tossed it over in Annabeth's direction. She ducked and sauntered over to me with a menacing look in her eyes.

"You want a game, Jackson?" She hissed in my ear, "I'll give you a game."

I shivered, scared of what she'd do to me. She grabbed the ball and flat out hurled a ball over to Beckendorf, who was staring at Silena, with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Dude! Watch ou-" I was cut off by a ball whizzing past my head.

I caught it and scanned the room for the thrower.

_Reyna..._ I internally growled.

"_Ouch!" _Beckendorf was out. I saw him with a large bruise on his thigh that was clearly made by a rubber ball.

Annabeth was smiling innocently at me with a satisfied look on her face. Her expression clearly said _you're next, Jackson._

"Ow! Gods, that girl can throw!" Travis groaned, with an irritated expression on his face. Katie smirked evilly.

**-Line Break- **

Long story short, we lost. Miserably.

_Blondie: 2_

_Me: 0_

I grabbed my gear for Art with Ms Metcher and ran off with –ugh – _Drew _hot on my heels.

"Per- Percy! Wait up!" She stumbled and fell over.

_That's why you don't run in heels. _

I sighed and gave Drew a hand. She beamed at me.

"I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me this Saturday." Drew looked at me pleadingly.

"Um... sorry Drew. I can't. Prior commitment." I grinned sheepishly.

**-Annabeth POV- ( One hour later.)**

I smiled as I heard the bell ring signalling that school was out.

Today had gone... pretty well. I smashed Clueless in DodgeBall.

Thals, Silena, Katie, Lou, Phoebe, Piper, Reyna and Juniper and I were going to see a movie on Saturday.

I groaned as I saw the Jackson kid come around the corner. Ugh. Great.

"Blon-" he caught himself just in time "I mean Annabeth, wait up!"

"And why should I do that?" I said, with my back to him.

"I want to talk." Jackson glared at me.

"Fine. It can't take long though." I gritted my teeth and followed him over to a classroom. He stood in front of the door, blocking me in.

"Why do you hate me?" His sudden question confused me.

"Huh?" All my years of studying Year 12 vocab for fun came back to me as I searched for a response.

"Why do you hate me?" Jackson repeated, with an irritated look on his face.

"I don't _hate _you. I just... strongly dislike you. Now if you'd please let me through, I have a ride to catch."

For the second time today I left him there, dazed.

_Me: 3_

_Clueless: 0_

**Soo... did ya like it? I made an extra long chappie! 7 pages! My new record! Yay! **

**I know that right now this fic just seems like another one of those High School fics where Percy's the popular guy and Annabeth's the new kid... and so on and so forth. **

**I promise that more of Annabeth's past will be revealed in later chapters. This one was just trying to set the scene a little bit. I'm still writing Ch 5 for the Fountain of Youth, it's just I've been pretty busy. **

**I will try and update as soon as possible. Sorry for the long wait. I've just got a lot on right now so I'm sorry if the story has decreased in quality. **

**Review please!**

**~ MooseRex010900**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this story in like... **_**forever. **_

_*Start dream/flashback* _

"_Luke! I don't like the look of that alleyway." I called out to my best friend, Luke Castellan._

_He grinned cheekily at me and retreated down the alleyway. I sheathed my knife and followed him into the biggest mistake of my life. _

_I staggered back as I saw two figures having an intense conversation. _

"_Do you have the shipment? Lord Christopher wants it by tomorrow. You know what will happen if you deny him what is rightfully his." The first man whispered. _

"_Yes my Lord. We can use it to bring down the Olympians once and for all." The second muttered. _

_Someone grabbed my arm and I unsheathed my knife and whirled around to see Luke's half lit face staring anxiously back at me. _

"_C'mon Annie. We've gotta go now." He muttered and backed away... right over a stray Coke can lin the middle of the alley way._

_The two men froze and turned around. Luke and I flat – out sprinted away from them. _

"_The children. Did they hear anything?" The second man whispered furiously. _

"_I will call for reinforcements. They'll catch the kids. And Nakamura?" The first man cocked an eyebrow. _

"_Yes my Lord?" Nakamura turned around to face the second man. _

"_Do not fail me again." And with that the second man dissolved into the shadows. _

_Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth and I automatically began struggling, kicking and biting anything in reach. _

_A heavy object crashed into my head and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a big burly man dragging a sword down Luke's face._

_**-change of scene (still in flashback.)-**_

_I had always hated hospitals. The clean, disinfectant smell just scared me. I groaned and rolled around in my soft white bed and kicked off the sheets to reveal baby-blue flannel pyjamas. _

_Wait... I didn't own any baby-blue pyjamas. I blinked again just to clear my vision and saw that my arm was covered in needles that were dripping a thick white substance into my arm. _

_I immediately began to hyperventilate. What had happened to me this time? _

"_Oh, you're up. That's great!" A tall woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes peered at me over the tops of her spectacles. Even with my dyslexia, I could read her name tag. _

"_Dr. Flamme?" I asked, worried about Luke and what had happened to him. _

"_Please call me Helena dear." Helena smiled at me kindly._

"_Helena, could you tell me the condition of Luke Castellan. Blonde, blue-eyed? Seen anyone like him?" I asked Helena. _

_Her cheerful smile vanished and she pulled out her clipboard. She scanned the list of names and finally said, "Yes, he's here. He's not in great condition though." _

_I tried to sit up and found that the stupid cords coming from the needles were holding me down. _

_I plucked them off and Helena hastened to put them back on. _

"_No dearie, lie down. It's not good for you to take them off." When Helena saw my expression, she smiled and said, "I promise you'll get to see him. I promise." _

_And with that last statement she flipped a switch and my vision went hazy._

_*end flashback/dream* _

"Ms Chase?" Mr Mc Donohughe's irritated voice snapped me out of my day-dream. I resisted the urge to blush when I heard the snickers floating around the room.

Not surprisingly they came from mostly Drew's end of the room. The class settled down as Mr Mc Donohughe gave them the evil eye.

I actually just couldn't stand being in the same room as her anymore so in my head I devised a plan.

"Mr Mc Donohughe?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes Annabeth?" He answered, not looking up from the essays he was marking.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" I widened my eyes innocently.

"Of course. Go on." He muttered, shooing me away with his hand.

I dashed to the bathroom where I locked myself into a cubicle.

Digging through my purse I emptied out almost half its contents onto my lap.

I sifted through the loose change until I found what I was looking for.

I swiftly applied green face powder- yes, they actually make that stuff. Bobby and Matthew had given me some for Christmas - evenly all over my face to give it a sickly tinge.

After lining my eyes in red, I was ready to do back to Period 2.

"Mr Mc Donohughe? I don't feel so great. Can I please go to the nurse's office?" I asked weakly – which wasn't that hard, I was a sleep deprived teenager for God's sake- and coughing for effect. My lack of sleep and head cold helped a lot too.

His eyes widened in realization and shooed me out of the room.

_Ha, ha. _I thought gleefully as I sprinted out the Goode High doors. Mr Mc Donohughe wouldn't notice, he'd assume I'd gone home sick.

I looked around for my car and then remembered I didn't have one. _Smart, Annabeth. _

I hailed a yellow cab and shoved some change into the drivers outstretched palm.

Now it was time to go sightseeing.

**-Change of Scene- **

"Ugh." I plonked myself down at a table, my arms laden with bags.

"May I please take your order?" A waitress asked me.

"Um... I'll have a skinny flat white and... a salad." I mused going down the menu.

The coffee was because I had had like... no sugar at all today and the salad... well I was hungry and a muffin would do nothing for my physique.

The door to the cosy little café banged open, making the little bronze bells tinkle and in walked the person that I never wanted to see again.

Percy Jackson. The horror.

**Thank-you all for the awesome reviews! **

**Here's a couple questions for you guys to think about in: **

**Who is Jason going to pick and why? Reyna or Piper? (Even though I'm a hardcore Janya Shipper, I just want to know what you guys think.) **

**What will Annabeth do when she sees Percy? **

**Why do you think Nico didn't say that he knew Percy in the SoN? Did he have orders no to? **

**Review and tell me! **

**MooseRex **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing! Here is Chapter 5! The flashback is not really connected to the story, I just wanted you to know some more about Annabeth's past. **

_*Begin flashback/ dream* _

_Luke was panting heavily and I was still trying to regain my breath. _

"_Resistance is futile. You will surrender to me, or die. You see, we don't like spies." The golden-eyed man spoke in a strangely kind tone as if he was happy about discussing our deaths. _

"_Ne-never." Luke muttered, still rubbing his wounded arm. _

"_Come now Luke. What have the Olympians ever done for you? Where was your father when your mother was put in a mental asylum? Where was he when you fought countless people intent on your death?" _

_I wanted to scream at the man to shut up. Luke and I didn't care that our parents had abandoned us. We had each other and that was more than enough. _

_I could see that Luke was being influenced by his words. "H-how do you know about that?" _

"_I have my sources." The golden eyes surveyed him with interest and a hint of mystery. _

"_Leave him alone! We'll never join you!" I screamed at those evil golden eyes. _

"_Oh, dear. This one is feisty." He said but I could hear the mocking edge to his words. _

_He gave one of the burly henchmen that flanked him a signal with his eyes. _

_The henchman pressed the cold, sharp blade of a knife to my throat and I winced at the temperature. _

"_Make a decision Luke! You join me and we'll build a whole new world together. She'll be able to live a normal life." Luke looked entranced by his empty words. _

"_And if I don't?" Luke stammered. _

"_Ah. Now. If you refuse my kind offer, the girl dies." _

"_I – I- um..." Luke looked at me pleadingly and for a second I saw the life we could have together, a life free of complications. But I had to remind myself that those were empty words. _

"_I'll join you." Luke couldn't look me in the eyes. I screamed and thrashed against the henchman. _

"_Luke! Luke no! Please! No!" I cried, the salty tears dripping down my face. _

"_I'm sorry Annabeth. It's the only way you'll live." He said apologetically before him, the golden eyes and the two henchmen left me sobbing in the middle of an alleyway._

_*end flashback* _

Percy Jackson was here? Of all places? Gods no...

For a second I contemplated hiding under the table but then he saw me and all hope was lost.

I internally groaned as he made his way over to my table.

_Crap! _

"Ditching, huh?" He asked, staring at me in a creepy fashion.

"What's it to you?" I replied curtly, hiding behind my menu.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know why the studious, teacher's pet Annabeth Chase, was ditching." Percy smiled at me innocently.

I growled under my breath at his irritating tone.

"None of your business." I snapped at him.

"Calm down! God..." He kicked his feet up on the table and I leaned my face away from his stinky shoes.

I called over a waitress and asked her if I could get the coffee and salad to go.

In a few minutes she returned with a coffee and a plastic carton full of salad.

I got up and left the table, still muttering under my breath about annoying people.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Percy had caught up to me and barred the exit.

"Leaving. What does it look like?" I gritted my teeth and tried to push past him.

"Why? Don't you want me here Annie?" He put his hand over his heart in mock misery.

That was it. That was _it. _Luke was the only one that had called me Annie. _No, Annabeth! What happened to the mental barrier?! _

I still missed him so badly it hurt. Now I hated those damn _Olympians. _ They'd taken every one I'd ever loved.

It wasn't _fair. _

"Um... Annie? You're drooling." Percy pointed out, smirking. "Am I really _that _hot?"

I elbowed my way past him and made sure I was at least a good hundred metres before I let the tears fall.

I curled up on a bench and stared miserably at my phone. I wish Luke could help me.

There was no way out of the _Half-Bloods. _ You were in it forever. I couldn't quit

The tears fell thick and fast.

"Hey Annabeth, you kno-" Percy stopped talking when he saw I was crying.

"Annabeth are you okay?" He asked, with worry in his voice.

I sniffed and stared at my phone screensaver. Luke looked young and happy and so did I.

"There's no way out." I stared at the ground.

Percy knew better than to ask what had happened.

I would gut him like a fish if I felt he was intruding too much in my business.

"Out of what?" Okay, forget what I said about him being wise not to ask.

"Don't worry."

"Okay." Then he resumed letting me ruin his school shirt with salt water.

**-change of scene- **

I trudged back to Thalia's house, tired and kind of annoyed that I let my guard down.

To Percy Jackson of all people.

Gods, what is wrong with me?

To_ Jackson_ of all people!

I wiped my feet on the mat so I didn't slop water all over Renee's clean floor.

The door flew open to reveal a very angry, brunette stepmom.

"Um... hi Renee." I said sheepishly.

"Young lady, do you have _any _idea what you've done?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

I shook my head numbly.

"We need to have a good long talk."

I sat down on the couch and she perched on the armchair.

"Annabeth, you do know the school notifies the parents or guardians if a student is suspected of ditching school?" Renee cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh... no." I said truthfully.

"Annabeth, why would you ditch? Are you being bullied?" Renee sounded honestly concerned.

"No! I just felt sick and kind of claustrophobic." I fidgeted with my bracelet.

"Renee! Can you tell Jason not to mess with my eyeliner?" Thalia's timing was impeccable.

"Okay Thalia!" She dashed over to Jason's room and I exhaled a sigh of relief.

I could have sworn I saw Thals wink at me.

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Here's a little bit of Percabeth for you! **

**Please Review! **

**Here are the answers to your reviews! **

**Percabeth-is-Endless: Thanks bro! **

**Guest: Thanks! That's really nice of you! **

**thestoryreader99: Yeah me too. I seriously hope there's some Janya in the MoA or I will be severely disappointed. **

**LillieTyce18981: Okay. XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I know it's been like... AGES since I've updated so... voila! Last chapter, when I said the flashback scene wasn't connected to the story, I meant that it didn't flow... It's crucial to the story so I needed to include it there. **

***Annabeth POV* **

Look, I didn't _mean _to end up in detention. It's not _my _fault that the stupid Jackson kid distracted me during Science.

It's not _my _fault that I burned off half of my sleeve in Science with the Bunsen burner.

It's _also _not my fault that Jackson's here with me.

I looked around at the cold room, shivering slightly.

Mrs Gussen glared at us over her small spectacles, trying to look menacing.

Jackson was slumped down in his seat, a Yankees cap shoved over his messy hair.

_*Start flashback* _

"_And now you must add three spoonfuls of copper carbonate to your sodium hydroxide and water mix, and then turn on your Bunsen burner." Mr Ridgewell drawled in an intensely boring monotone. _

_I carefully put a few spoonfuls of the copper carbonate into the solution, trying to concentrate. _

_The fact that Percy Jackson was my science partner and was grinning cockily at me from the other side of the marble lab bench wasn't helping my concentration. _

_Glaring at the gas tap, I tried to avoid his teasing stare. _

"_Hey, Chase." He suddenly asked. _

"_What?" I replied through gritted teeth, my frustration growing. _

"_Uh... I just wanted to say... we're supposed to put three spoonfuls in. You've put four." _

_Crap. He was right. _

"_Give it here." Jackson sighed impatiently. _

_I sighed and passed it to him. _

_He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at me. _

_What does that mean? I mentally pondered over his weird actions. _

"_You know, everyone knows you like me." He grinned cheekily at me. _

_What!? "Listen up, Jackson-" _

_I stopped abruptly at the hot, tickling sensation that was running up my arm. Looking down, I saw that Jackson had accidentally toppled the Bunsen over and the flame was racing over my arm. _

_The sleeve of my white blouse had burnt off and the flame was dangerously close to my skin. _

_I swatted furiously at the flame creeping up my arm while giving Jackson my signature death glare. _

_Crap. _

_Jackson's eyes were wide open and his mouth agape in shock. _

"_Um, Mr Richmond?" The girl on the bench in front of our bench raised her hand. _

"_Yes, Abby?" He didn't take his eyes off his newspaper. _

"_Annabeth's arm-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Mr Richmond's beady eyes had already seen me. _

_I must have looked seriously stupid with a dazed look on my face and a half-burned sleeve. _

_Thankfully the flame had gone out by the time Mr Richmond reached me. _

"_Miss Chase, as a result of your antics, I am hereby banning you and Mr Jackson from all practical lessons this term. You will also serve detention for the rest of this week." _

"_Mr Richmond, I can't! I've got soccer practice, rugby and three swim meets this week!" Percy protested. _

"_Well, your social life is not my concern. Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to misbehave. See me after class." He shuffled back to his desk while keeping a close eye on us. _

"_Pack up, now." Mr Richmond's voice was cold. _

_We put everything back and slouched down in our seats. _

_*End Flashback* _

_Buzz! _

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I fumbled around, trying to find the off button.

"Excuse me, Ms?" I asked politely.

"What?" She answered, glaring at me.

"May I please use the bathroom?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Sprinting down the linoleum floor, I screeched to a halt at the ladies bathroom.

I ducked into a stall and flipped open my phone.

It read: _One new text from Unknown Number _

I opened the text and all the blood drained from my face.

_Suspect found. Meet us at 524, Wentworth Street. Come alone. _

_-Aidan _**(Ares) **

I gulped at the mention of the ringleader of the _Half Bloods. _ Let me explain about us.

A few years ago, Luke and I met at a camp called _Camp Half Blood. _

We were tested in many ways. It was pretty weird. I remember us playing _Capture the Flag, _a scary war game that tested our capabilities as strategists, warriors and tricksters.

After that, I began to see all these strange things, like on our 7th grade excursion to the Morgan Library when I could have sworn our guide had only one eye.

When Christmas shopping, I swear I heard the sales lady's leg creak and make a clonking sound. Her pant leg rode up and I caught a glimpse of one donkey leg and one bronze one.

At school, I was called out of class to go speak to a specialist to talk about my issues.

I didn't have any issues. The specialist told me what I was.

He revealed he was Harley Swift** (Hermes)**, and he was the chief recruiter for people just like me.

I asked him what he meant by that.

He replied that "The Half Bloods are a group dedicated to protecting humanity from the evil forces of nature."

I burst out laughing. Here was this guy, sitting here, talking so seriously about something that belonged in a video game.

I wouldn't have been that surprised if he'd started to talk about power-ups and lives.

Harley had frowned disapprovingly.

"Come with me, Miss Chase." He stood up and opened the door.

"_Annabeth?" _Jackson's worried voice echoed throughout the ladies bathroom, jolting me out of my thoughts.

I checked the time on my phone and realised that I'd been staring at the same text for around ten minutes.

I fixed my hair and swung out of the bathroom.

"What?" I cocked an eyebrow, clearly annoyed.

"Just checkin' that you were still alive." He shrugged mischievously.

"Very funny." I said dryly and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch. That hurt!" He rubbed his "wounded" arm.

"Toughen up." I flipped my hair back and began walking quickly.

"Hey, Annabeth!"

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry." He finally said before waving slightly and disappearing around the corner.

**Le Answers!**

**Percabeth-is-Endless: **Thanks! Tut, tut. Annabeth Chase, skipping school...

**LillieTyce18981: **Will do bro. That is classified info, I can't tell! Sorry Cheese Pie! BTW, how's Ice cream?

**Pregnantnun227: **Will do! Thanks for reviewing!

**See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating recently, tests have been crashing down on me and school's a nightmare. UGH! **

**But anyways, it's time... for the next chapter! **

***Percy POV* **

I was miserable. And wet. Don't forget wet. 

My hoodie was soaked and I was shivering slightly.

I'd been standing at the movie theatre for around two hours, ten minutes in the pouring rain.

I figured that Rachel had just gotten caught up with something.

"Hey! Percy! Sorry, I'm so late! My dad had to take me to one of his conferences and it went for hours." A familiar red head with paint-splattered jeans came rushing towards me.

She smiled apologetically.

"Hey, it's fine." I returned the smile. "Now what do you want to see?" I gestured at the rows of advertisements.

"Uh... I like the look of _This Means War." _She mused, biting her lip.

"Sure, I'll get tickets. Do you want popcorn or anything?" I asked her, half-way over to the ticket-seller.

"I don't mind." She smiled tentatively at me.

A few minutes later, Rachel and I had claimed a two-seater up in the back row.

The advertisements began to roll across the screen and I stifled my yawns.

Rachel curled into me and I put my arm around her.

We stayed like that until halfway through the movie, whenshe leant her head up like she wanted to kiss me.

I was okay with that.

I closed my eyes in anticipation and opened them in shock when I felt small balls of popcorn hit my face.

I saw a glimpse of Silena's laughing face in the stands above me and Thalia's smirk.

And to my surprise, Annabeth was there too, pelting me with popcorn.

She grinned cheekily at me and I took that as a "Yes, Percy. I forgive you for what happened in the science labs."

Rachel gave them an irritated glance, huffed and turned her head back to the movie.

***Annabeth POV* **

Ha, that was so worth it!

The look on Rachel's face was priceless.

We traipsed out of the cinema, covered in popcorn and laughing our heads off.

I waved goodbye to Silena, a miserable Piper and the rest of the gang.

Thalia waved down a bright yellow New York taxi and I slid in, still smirking.

She paid and I settled back down in my seat, the text from earlier this week still haunting my thoughts.

Finally, one step closer to finding him. The guy who'd haunted my dreams ever since I'd come back.

The guy who'd seen fit to betray not only me, but his whole family.

Luke.

The taxi screeched to a halt and Thalia and I jumped out.

"Ah! It's freezing!" Thalia rubbed her arms and glared at the sky.

"Hey, that's what you get for not bringing a jacket." I grinned and shrugged.

"Shut up Chase."

"Sure."

We walked back in silence up to the flat and shoved the door open.

"_Ugh!_" Thalia groaned dramatically and flopped down on the couch.

Jason looked up in annoyance from his iPhone.

"Who're you texting?" She asked teasingly.

"No one..." Jason blushed and looked down.

I smirked. _Yeah right. _

Let me explain.

My friend Reyna and Jason used to be a couple during middle school. According to Silena, they were just _too cute. _

He moved to St Joseph's School for Boys that was in downtown Manhattan and Reyna didn't see him for eight months and was still under the impression that they were dating.

There Jason met another one of my friends, Piper who went to Clarion's Academy for Ladies with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Jason and Piper began to go out together and Reyna remained oblivious to their relationship.

Clarion's closed due to financial issues and that meant that Piper had to move.

Then – thanks to Piper's movie star dad – Piper got accepted with Jason to Goode high school... where Reyna was going.

Jason broke it off with Piper because it was "too stressful".

Things are very tense between the two and Silena is absurdly happy.

She told me it was because she loved "love triangles."

So anyways, enough with that.

I leant over to see they mysterious person Jason was texting.

"Aha!" I crowed in triumph as I'd finally caught sight of the name of the person he was texting.

_Piper Mc Lean _had written at 2:03 PM: _Hey Jason, wanna come to the movies with me tomorrow? _

Jason replied: _Sorry, can't. Renee needs me to clean the house tomorrow. And babysit Thalia. _

Piper had said: _Really? What did Thalia say about that?_

Jason had replied: _Yeah, sorry about that. I was kidding Are you OK? _

I knew that he was referring to the major fight that Reyna had ignited on Friday lunchtime.

Piper replied: _Yeah. Just dandy. Are you sure? The Jason Grace I know wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get popcorn. _

Renee had put a ban on popcorn because Uncle Zach had thrown a full blown hissy fit when he saw the popcorn ground into the Persian carpets.

Jason was texting back now: _Sorry, but I can't. Bye. _

He flipped screens to Reyna's contact information and hit text.

He turned to me with an irritated look and let out an indignant "_Hey!" _

Jason flipped the screen over but not before I caught sight of the text he was about to send to Reyna.

_Wanna see This Means War tomorrow with me? _

Oh gods...

What. On. Earth?

I had to tell Thalia about this.

**Change Scene – **

"Hey Piper!" Thalia waved at the lone figure perched on a cold Central Park bench with her head in her hands.

"Hey." She said, her voice muffled by the fabric of her hoodie.

Her colour-changing eyes were rimmed in red and she sounded like she'd spent the last few minutes in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, chattering from the cool breeze rushing over my skin.

"A lot of stuff." She finally admitted wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her oversized, faded hoodie.

"Such as..." Thalia motioned for her to continue and sat down beside her.

"Jane's being a jerk and is feeding Dad all sorts of lies about me. Like the time I went to Silena's house to study. He thought I'd snuck out to see a boy."

I nodded in understanding; Helen had been a real jerk to me too.

"Actually, scratch that last bit. Dad didn't _think. _He hardly does that anymore. It's like he's a puppet and Jane's the string-puller."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Boys. Such dorks. My brother's the perfect example."

At the mention of Jason, Piper's eyes filled up with tears again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked Piper.

"It's Jason. I'm pretty sure he's avoiding me. I asked him if he wanted to see a movie with me tomorrow or something and he said no. All week he's been avoiding me and I think it's got something to do with Reyna." She sniffed and looked back up at us.

Thalia's mouth had dropped open in an 'O' shape.

I was sure mine was the same.

Slowly my mind began to put the pieces together. The texting, Piper's face and Jason's secrecy.

Crap.

**-Change of Scene- **

Going to school on Monday was a nightmare.

I was partnered with Drew for History class and she kept me wanting to do a paper on the fashion industry in medieval times and for her to be the "visual aid for the class in our project" which is just a bunch of nice words that mean "the person who does absolutely nothing."

I – of course- said no and she threw a complete hissy fit at me.

I suggested that we study the styles of architecture used in those times and Drew had just asked "What's architecture?" while chewing a massive wad of bubblegum.

After that I gave up on her completely and asked Mrs McHollister if I could work by myself.

She'd looked at me sceptically and said no.

At break time, conversation was awkward and there was a tense atmosphere in the group.

Well, with Reyna shooting glares at Piper from across the table and Piper trying to ignore them, things were bound to be tense.

The text from last week was still occasionally flitting through my mind.

I'd texted back saying that I couldn't come at the moment and asked if he could look into the case further.

In science, Percy and I were still banned from any practical work and that really irritated me because next week, a practical exam was scheduled for our class.

We'd spent the lesson – well no actually _I'd_ spent the lesson writing notes from my textbook and looking over previous experiment's we'd done.

Percy was playing _Angry Birds _on his iPhone under the desk.

Real educational.

Lunch was... interesting.

Our group had split up into two sides; those who sided with Reyna and those who sided with Piper.

And Jason remained oblivious to it all.

Meanwhile, Nico had tried – and failed- at using cheesy pickup lines on Thalia in the lunch line. She'd punched him in the gut.

I'm no Silena Beauregard but even I could tell something was up.

As for me and Jackson, ugh. He is so irritating

Last period of the day – electives.

My chosen elective was Greek. I was over the moon when I'd seen it on my subject list as no other school I'd been to had ever offered that as an elective.

I trudged into the classroom and dropped my books down in the seat next to Thalia.

Jackson and his minions sauntered into the classroom and chucked their stuff down.

One of the Stoll brothers winked across the room at a girl who promptly turned to her friends and began _OMGing. _

_Gods, _I thought, _get a life! _

We all stopped chatting and messing about when we heard the door creak open.

A man wearing a brown tweed jacket in a wheelchair surveyed us all with stern eyes.

"Good afternoon class." He made his way over to the front of the room.

"Don't get too comfortable in your seats. So you can get to know everyone, I have seating plans." He warned, glancing across the room.

"_Drew Tankna and Thalia Grace..."_ He began reading names off of a long list of paper.

Thalia groaned and gave me a look that said, "_Help me!" _

"_Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll..." _

"_Piper McLean and Reyna Levinson..."_ Wow. That's going to be awkward.

I dozed off for a few minutes but woke up abruptly when I heard my name.

"_... and Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson._ Please move to your allocated partner and I will discuss this term's assessment."

_Damn. _I thought as I grabbed my books and made my way over to Jackson's table.

"Hey Chase." He smirked at me. "Honoured to have the amazing Percy Jackson, renowned Greek expert as your partner for the semester?"

"Jackson. And no." I forced out through gritted teeth.

I probably wasn't going to learn much this semester. I'd be trying not to strangle Jackson.

I shuffled my seat as far as I could away from him and tried to concentrate on what Mr Brunner was saying.

"Together you will produce an oral and visual presentation on a certain aspect of Ancient Greece. This is worth sixty-five percent of this semester's mark and you may begin planning now."

"So," I turned to face him " what do you want to do?"

"Dunno. What about you?" He shrugged and turned away.

"I was thinking about architecture and –" I stopped when I saw his eyes glazing over.

"It'd be great if you could listen." I stated, quite annoyed.

"Sorry. What?" He looked confused and I rolled my eyes.

"_Why do I even bother...?" _I muttered under my breath.

I turned to look over at Thalia who was in the middle of a heated debate with Drew.

Reyna had a stony expression on her face and was ignoring Piper.

Katie and Travis were exchanging phone numbers and Silena and her partner, Lou Ellen had already started.

"Okay," I turned back to the green-eyed boy in front of me "how do you want to do this?"

**Phew! Wow! I hope this makes up for all the updates I've missed! I've made the chapter longer and hope you all enjoy it! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, Percabeth-is-Endless (Happy Birthday!), wisegirl1800, Pregnantnun27 and cantbetamed5656! Sorry for updating so late!**

**Please review! **

**Later! **

**LLL14 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I know you probably hate me for not updating for a long time but here I am again!**

"So I was thinking we could do something on the Parthenon for the project. Sound alright?" I cupped my hand under my chin and leaned towards the tired green-eyed boy in front of me.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." He mumbled, letting his head rest on the table.

"Percy? You okay?" I raised an eyebrow and tapped him on the shoulder.

"_Quiet!" _ The cranky old lady at the front desk of the local library scowled in our general direction.

I shot her an apologetic smile and she huffed and turned back to her ancient looking computer.

Upon hearing light snoring from Percy's end of the desk, I sighed and shook him awake.

"_Percy!" _I half-whispered angrily.

He moaned and pulled his head up from the desk. "_What now?" _

"It would help if you listened every once in a while!" I flipped open a book on the Parthenon and began to show him the brilliant sketches I had found.

"So I thought we could incorporate those into the project." I finished, slamming the book shut and staring at him in a critical fashion.

"Whatever."

I growled under my breath and said, "Listen up Jackson; I want to get a good grade on this project and an annoying, _stupid, _idiotic teenager isn't going to ruin this for me. It seems like _I'm _the only one who makes an effort! You don't even _try_!"

At that last remark, Percy's head shot up and his green eyes were alight with fury.

"You know what, Chase? I think I'll just leave, because _apparently _you can do everything perfectly because you think you're better than all of us." He snarled, picked up his books and stormed out with a furious look on his face.

I sat there, frozen in my spot, my eyes prickling and a blank expression on my face.

_Better than everyone else? _

_Perfect? _

_Stuck up? _

I unconsciously picked up my book and shoved it into a random shelf, earning me a glare from the librarian.

Noticing the grey windbreaker that he left behind, I turned to pick it up.

I smiled cautiously at the librarian and she glowered at me as I left the library.

Shivering, I stepped out into the freezing weather.

Patting my pockets in an effort to search for my wallet, I realised it was at home. Darn, I could really use a hot chocolate.

Someone shoved past me and I stumbled.

"Annabeth?" The person turned around and smiled cockily at me.

"Connor?" I smirked back and said "I was wondering if you knew where Percy lives?"

"Yeah, just a sec." He mumbled, swiping his finger across his phone.

"Ha! Here it is!" He grinned and turned the phone screen across so I could see it. 

I stared at it for a few seconds trying to memorise the address.

"Thanks. Bye!" I waved and jogged off.

"Wait, why'd you need it?" He called out, as I began jogging.

"Don't worry!" I called back.

**~Time Lapse~ **

"Hello?" The door opened to reveal a woman smiling kindly at me.

The apartment smelled of ... _cookies? _

"Hi, are you Ms Jackson?" I asked tentatively, peering inside.

"Please call me Sally, dear. _Ms Jackson _makes me feel old. Are you here to see Percy?" She smiled warmly and I nodded.

She beckoned me in and shut the door.

"What's your name?" She said while rummaging in the cupboard.

The apartment was small but had an inviting feel to it.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Arielle Chase's daughter?" Sally asked hesitantly as if I would take offense.

Unable to say anything, I merely nodded numbly.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly before turning to her oven.

"Would you like a cookie?" She reached out and grabbed an oven mitt for the oven.

Setting the tray in front of me, she walked over to the fridge and poured two large glasses of milk.

Sally pulled the tray out of the oven and I was surprised to see fresh baked batch of... blue cookieson the tray.

Sally must have noticed my confusion as she said reassuringly, "Percy likes blue food."

I reached out and grabbed a cookie.

I moaned as I bit into the buttery goodness.

"These are _amazing._" I praised her with my mouth full of cookie.

She chuckled and said, "Percy's in his room. Can you give these to him?"

"Sure." I grabbed the plate of cookies and the two tall glasses of milk and headed off towards his room.

I hesitated before knocking. What if he didn't want me here?

_Whatever_.

I cautiously knocked on the door. "Percy?"

Percy was lying on his bed, his arm thrown over his eyes and his room a mess.

"Annabeth?" He groaned sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. I, uh, just wanted to um... say that I'm sorry for what happened earlier." I stammered.

Yeah, I know. Annabeth Chase. Stammering. It's the apocalypse.

He sat up, surveying me with those piercing green eyes.

"I'm like that. I'm way too prideful. I just tend to ... lose control often and I – ah, never mind." I looked down, pretty embarrassed at what I'd just said.

There was a long awkward pause and Percy reached for a blue cookie.

"Why am I the only one talking?" I said, slightly exasperated.

"Have a cookie." Percy recommended, crossing his legs and fixing me in a stare.

Without complaint, I reached for another cookie and took a bite.

_These are good... _

"Look, if you want me to leave, that's fine." I said, brushing the crumbs off my lap and getting up.

"I never said that." He gave me a half smile, and patted the empty space next to him.

I returned the half smile and settled down beside him.

"Oh, that reminds me! I've got your coat, just let me find it." I rummaged around in my back and produced the grey windbreaker.

"You can keep it. It looks nice on you." He stated and my cheeks heated up a little.

"Thank you." I replied, my lips spreading into a smile.

"I'm sorry about the library," He looked apologetically at me "I was pretty stressed with grades, detentions... all that... _fun _stuff."

I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Hey! I was divulging my true feelings!" Percy put his hand over his heart in mock astonishment.

"Sure you were." I teased, absentmindedly putting an arm around his shoulders.

He responded by putting an arm around my waist.

"I like hanging out with you." Percy stated with his face in my hair.

"Why are you sniffing my hair?" I turned to look questioningly at him.

"Hey, it smells nice. Like... lemon shampoo. Not like all those disgusting _cotton candy _scented hair things." He played with one of my blonde curls.

"You smell nice too. Like the ocean." I admitted, blushing slightly.

"I love the beach. It's so relaxing. It takes away all the pressure. You know?" He ran a hand through his unruly black hair.

"When I lived in Canada, the beaches were freezing! It was so cold." I admitted, looking up at him.

"It's so weird. Even though I've only known you for a week and during that time we hated each other, it feels like we've known each other forever."

"You do realise how cheesy that sounds?" I raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh.

"Yes, _Oh Wise One." _ He pretended to bow down to me.

My phone buzzed, causing me to jump a little.

Inside was a text from Renee saying, _Will you be home for dinner? I need to know before I order. _

"You can stay for dinner at my place if you want. Mom wouldn't mind. I'll ask her now." Percy offered, looking over my shoulder.

He strode out of the room for a few seconds and returned with a smile on his face.

"How do you feel about spaghetti?" He grinned, looking like a little kid.

"That sounds awesome." I beamed back at him.

_Yeah, staying at the Jacksons. _I typed back to Renee, hoping she wouldn't mind.

_Okay, text me when you're coming home. Thalia can pick you up. I don't want you wandering around late at night - Renee_

He plonked back on the bed.

"Percy?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you act so... you know... around people at school?" I questioned tentatively.

"That's a good question. I actually don't know." He said thoughtfully, looking at me.

"It's pretty weird how we went from hating each other's guts to being friends so soon." I commented, swinging my legs.

"Yeah. I know. It's crazy, huh?" Percy ran his fingers through his hair and flopped back down on the bed.

I scanned all the pictures in his room and my gaze landed on a picture of a tall green-eyed man who looked like an older Percy with his arm around a little boy.

Percy noticed me staring at the picture and confirmed my suspicions.

"That's my dad." He smiled with a distant look in his eyes as if remembering fond memories.

"Is he away?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. After ten years without a card or phone call, I assumed he wasn't coming back." His tone had a slightly bitter edge to it.

"How about your mom? I've only ever heard about your step mom from Thals." He turned around to face me with a curious expression.

Ah. This is what I'd been dreading.

Percy must have sensed my reluctance to answer so he hastened to tell me it was fine.

"No, it's fine. It's just not something I usually like to talk about." I tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

I took a deep breath and said, "She was shot. In a mall. I was five." I tried to make the sentences as short as I could.

Percy was quiet for a moment before finally saying, "I've seen pictures. You have her eyes."

"Yeah, so I've been told."

He put an awkward arm around my shoulders and I curled into him, breathing in his ocean scent.

"Kids! It's time for dinner!" Sally poked her head around the corner with a smile on her face.

I pushed myself up off Percy's bed and turned to face him.

"Help me up, wise one." He joked, grinning at me.

"_Fine!_" I sighed dramatically and hoisted him up.

"Thank you." He beamed and I rolled my eyes.

"Can I have some help setting up, Percy?" Sally called from the kitchen table and Percy heaved an over-exaggerated sigh and went to help his mother.

I followed him into the small attractive kitchen and sniffed the smell emitting from a pan on the stove.

Gods that smelled good.

We sat down for dinner and Percy practically inhaled his.

"This is so good, Sally!" I said as I twirled my fork around.

During dinner we laughed and stories of Percy as a three year old in the bathtub were shared – much to Percy's annoyance.

Finally the time came for me to leave.

My phone buzzed with a text from Thalia.

_Sorry, can't pick you up. Am out with Nico. Can you get a ride with Percy? Tell him that Jason wants to talk to his cousin. Thalia._

"Sure, I can give you a ride. You'll have to tell me where I should drop you." He smiled and opened the door.

I waved goodbye to Sally and the door shut behind us.

I shivered as the cool night air rushed over my skin.

We made our way down to Percy's blue Prius and I slid in the passenger seat.

Percy revved the engine and smiled. "I love my car."

We wove through the thick mess of New York traffic.

I switched the radio on and just listened contently to the song playing.

"So, do you want to work on the project tomorrow?" I asked over the music.

"Sorry, I can't. I've got a football meet. You can come if you want." He grinned hopefully.

"Sure. Sounds fun."

As we pulled up near the apartment block, he pulled over.

"Bye, Percy. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved, jumped out and began to walk over to the stairs.

"Bye Annabeth!"

**~Time Lapse~ **

"Ugh. We really need to get the lift fixed." Thalia burst through the door half an hour later.

"Who's jumper?" She asked, eyeing it critically.

"Percy's." I replied nonchalantly.

"See? I told you he was a good guy." Thalia smirked in an _I told you so _way.

"Actually, you didn't." I reminded her as we made our way to our room.

She dumped her bag on the bed and darted over to the bathroom.

Thalia pulled out the eye makeup remover and dabbed on a little bit.

Wiping the cream off her eyes, she turned and said, "So you and my cousin aren't ripping each other's throats out anymore?"

"He's your cousin?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, he's my second cousin, twice-removed or something like that." She was now focussing on the large amount of eyeliner she was wearing.

Thalia packed up her toiletry bag, shoved it in the cupboard and headed off to her room.

I grabbed my pyjamas that consisted of my dad's old shirt and a pair of torn, battered leggings and got changed quickly.

Grabbing my toothbrush, I scrubbed my teeth, my thoughts on Percy. Our relationship had changed drastically in the space of a few hours.

I rinsed out the sink and headed over to the bedroom Thalia and I shared.

Thalia was sitting expectantly on her electric blue duvet.

"Annabeth, can I plait your hair?" She asked, fiddling with the hair bands and rubber bands on her wrists.

"Okay." I said absentmindedly.

I sat down in front of her and zoned out as her surprisingly gentle hands shaped my curly, blonde mess of hair.

She twisted the bunches of hair she had into an elaborate design and yanked a hair band off her wrist.

Thalia braided the curly spirals at the front of my hair into the body of the braid and finished by tying the ribbon.

"Voila!" She said proudly, spinning me around in front of her mirror.

"Can I see?" I asked, running a hand across my hair.

"Don't touch it!" Thalia warned and pulled out her iPhone. "I'll take a picture for you.

I turned around and tried to stay still as she tried to get the right angle.

"There." She spun me around and I saw my picture.

The braid was beautiful, really elaborate.

"Thals, I think you have a future in hair dressing." I smiled gratefully at her.

"Why thank you." She said in a horribly off French accent.

"You are really strange." I stated, laughing a little.

"I know." She grinned. "And that's why you love me."

"Sure."

"C'mon, we've got to go to bed. I've got a Chemistry exam tomorrow and I don't want to fall asleep on the test paper." Thalia pulled the sheets of the bed off and crawled in.

"Night." I said, clicking off the light.

"Night Annie."

"Shut up, Thalia."

"I love you too."

"You weirdo."

**Sorry for the wait! I included some Percabeth for you! Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! **

**~LLL14! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Mission Impossible **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in like... ages... *sheepish smile* I'm really sorry about that. I tried to make this one better. Thanks to all who reviewed, Herpderp3.14159 (Aww, thanks. I loved writing it!), Pickles (Thank you! That means a lot to me!), Percabeth-is-Endless (Thanks dude! I FINISHED THE CITY OF BONES AND ASDFGHJKL IT WAS SO AWESOME!) and Guest, (Thank you so much!)

* * *

***Annabeth POV* **

I opened my eyes to complete and utter darkness.

Yawning, I stretched out in a starfish shape and curled back up onto the cool cement floor.

_Strange, _I thought, _I definitely remember falling asleep on a bed. _

"Thalia?" I whispered hoarsely, scanning the pitch black room.

There was no reply. Not even a mumble. Now, I was pretty sure of two things.

1) I had been kidnapped by a bunch of weirdos

and

2) Renee would be freaked out.

Trying to calm my thudding heart, I decided to use one of the tricks that Harley from the Half-Blood organization had taught us. I held my breath, calmed my poor heart and listened for anyone else's breathing.

No noise. No breathing. Nothing.

I was all alone.

Again.

Pulling myself up into a sitting position, I tired to figure out where I was and how to get out of here. .

I got up slowly and ran my hand along the wall, trying to find a light switch.

Sighing in relief, I flipped the switch and the room was lit up, barely by a tiny light bulb on the ceiling.

The room was painted in an ugly grey colour and there was an icy draft coming in from a vent. There was a door, but it was locked with multiple bolts and locks. There was an air conditioner that looked like it had been broken for years, sitting up in the top right hand corner.

Ha!

Quickly I got down on my hands and knees and tried to pry open the metal shutters on the vent.

I groaned in annoyance once I saw the bolts, securing the vent.

I rummaged in the pocket of my dad's old shirt and found a pair of bent, rusted keys, a badge saying, _No. 1_ and an envelope.

Using the keys to slit the paper envelop openopen, I hurriedly emptied them out into my hand.

It was a stack of photographs. The top one was a picture of me, Dad and my Mom.

Flipping over the photograph, I checked the date on which it was taken. July 16th, 2000.

My eyes widened in shock. That was a day before she was shot.

My dad's arm was wrapped around her waist and Mom was messing up his unruly sandy blonde hair. I was nestled in between the two and had a small, pudgy hand waving at the photographer.

My grey eyes were a perfect copy of my mothers and my blonde curls had been artfully shaped into two braids on either side of my laughing face.

They were both laughing and smiling at the camera, unaware that they would be ripped from their old lives, just the next day.

I pulled out the next one which was of my mom and a green eyed man that looked familiar. They were talking and the man had been caught mid laugh.

My mom was wearing an amused face and looked like she found the man annoying.

The door creaked open and I jumped in shock and dropped the photo.

For there stood a guy with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar running down the side of his face, who I was ninety-nine percent sure I recognised.

Luke.

"Our lord wishes to see you." He said emotionlessly, grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

"Wait a second. Where am I going? Why do you want me?" I asked, internally panicking.

He ignored me and yanked me by my arm. Wincing in pain, I growled under my breath.

"_Hurry up." _He snarled through gritted teeth.

I gulped and nodded.

We walked – well, actually he walked and I was pulled – through a maze of corridors.

It was all dimly lit and smelled horrible, of rotting eggs and six-month old milk.

I resisted the urge to plug my nose and followed my former idol through an endless jumble of pathways.

I took the opportunity to get a closer look at my old childhood ex-best friend.

His brilliant blue eyes were sunken and had dulled considerably since we'd last met. He was pale and had dark circles with a purple tint under his eyes.

Raised, pink scars ran along his arms and there were some thick, white ones that still looked pretty nasty.

The way he held himself was different too. Back at summer camp, he'd radiated authority and leadership.

Now, he looked like the personification of despair. He stopped and pushed open a door engraved, _Private. _

Luke let me go, shoved me inside and bolted the door shut.

"_Sit_." He growled, gesturing at a chair.

Luke pulled a pair of, what looked like bronze handcuffs from his pocket and handcuffed me to my chair which was bolted down.

I cautiously sat down and winced as the lights were turned on.

I was not the only one in the room.

There were twelve other people in the room.

I scanned their faces carefully and jumped when I recognised them.

Jason was lying, slumped in the chair furthest away from me. A trickle of blood ran down his face and he was clearly unconscious.

Next to Jason was Nico, who appeared to be in a peaceful sleep and he kept twitching every few seconds.

Next to Nico , Phoebe was partially conscious and she tried to raise herself up into a sitting position .

Katie Gardner's eyes were darting furtively around the room and relief washed across her face as she saw that she was not the only one that was fully conscious.

Will Solace looked like he was close to falling off his chair and he was lightly snoring.

Next to me, Pollux a friend of Percy's lay curled up on his chair.

On the other side of me, Percy was asleep. He kept muttering things like, _grey eyes _and _out of my league. _

Piper Mc Lean had clearly put up a fight, she had a nasty looking bruise on her calf that would look and feel even worse tomorrow.

Clarisse La Rue was hunched over in her seat.

Leo was knocked out cold and had a large cut on his arm. Thalia's eyeliner was smudged and her mascara ran in streaks down her face.

Travis Stoll was waking up and looking around, quite frightened.

Katie and Phoebe were discussing something worriedly and were casting terrified glances around the room.

As people began to wake up, the quiet whispering turned into a dull roar of sound.

"_Silence." _A voice called from the end of the room.

I felt compelled to obey the voice so I ceased talking and sat attentively.

The man up the front had a timeless beauty to him. He had blonde hair with eyes that looked like molten gold. He radiated power so it was no surprise that we all obeyed.

He stepped off the stage in front of us and began to see us individually.

Touching Jason's forehead, he muttered, "_Ζεύς," _Tiny sparks ran across Jason's arms.

Somehow, even though he was speaking a millennium old language, I understood what he was saying.

He touched Nico's forehead and whispered, _"άδης,"_ Nico shivered slightly and his eyes glowed obsidian black.

Touching Phoebe's forehead he breathed, _"Ήρα,"_

Sweeping his fingers across Katie's face, he murmured, _"Δήμητρα,"_

He lightly brushed the side of Will's head with his fingertips and mumbled, "_Απόλλωv," _

The man placed a hand on the side of Pollux's face and said, "_Διονύσιος,"_

He stood in front of me and grasped my face in both hands, "_Αθήνα," _

"_Ποσειδώνας," _He turned to Percy.

"_Αφροδίτη," _Piper looked stunned at his words.

"_Άρης," _Clarisse merely glared at him in return.

"_Ήφαιστος," _Leo sighed at the man and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Turning to an enraged Thalia, he said, "_Αρτέμη," _

Travis, instead of his usual cocky smirk, wore a terrified expression as the golden eyes met his blue ones. The man smirked and said, "_Ερμής."_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. To you, I am Lord of Time." He turned back to the stage and surveyed us all.

My hand found Percy's and I gripped it tightly.

"Do you know why I am here?" the Lord questioned us all.

A barely audible, "_No," _was heard.

The Lord of Time's smile grew wider. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was more of an, _I'm-going-to-eat-you-now _smile.

He pondered his choice of words before finally saying, "You, my friends, are extraordinary human beings."

No one was quite sure what to make of this. He talked about humans as if he wasn't one. To me, that was extremely creepy.

His golden eyes were fixed on my grey ones, boring into them. I felt as if he was opening my soul and gleaning my deepest secrets from the murky depths of where they hid.

Unable to meet his intense, _terrifying _gaze, I looked down at my bare feet. It was freezing where I sat. I was still dressed in my father's old shirt and a pair of leggings.

Bringing my knees up to my chest, I curled up in the metal seat.

"Quite extrodinary..." He mused thoughtfully, his powerful gaze still aimed at me. A chill ran down my spine, making me shiver.

"Haven't you noticed your extended abilities?" The Lord of Time continued still deep in thought.

Memories of Percy swimming five laps in under minute, Thalia hitting the bullseye from two hundred metres away, Piper's way with persuasion, Me sitting a Year Ten Science paper in Year Three, Will healing a broken leg in half an hour flashed through my mind.

"Haven't you noticed your amazing physical abilities?"

_Thalia smirked teasingly at me and began to sprint._

_I poured on the speed and soon we were both sprinting through the gym. _

_The balance beam was in the way. I saw Thalia with a familiar look on her face. It was almost... challenging. _

_I leapt gracefully over the two metre high balance beam and landed in a perfect split. _

_Thalia cart wheeled over the beam and landed next to me. _

"You all are much more than ordinary mortals. Much more."

"Well, then what are we?" Leo asked impatiently, leaning forwards in interest. I flinched.

If we irritated the Lord of Time too much, he might decide to get his bodyguards to take us away.

"You are the reincarnations of the Ancient Greek gods." He stated simply, analysing our stances, waiting for our reactions.

My head hit the side of the chair and I slipped off the cliff of consciousness I was desperately clinging to.

The last emotion I felt before I lost my cool and blacked out, was pure unadulterated shock.

**Sorry (again) for taking so long to update! **

**LLL14**


	10. AN (Sorry!)

**Okay, first off, I'm really sorry to all those who thought I had decided to type up a chapter for all of you. I'm really sorry this is not a chapter and instead a measly little Author's Note. **

**I have a lot to be sorry for in this Author's Note, so bear with me. **

**First of all, I am really sorry about what happened last chapter. I took a really sharp turn in the last chapter. I had been leading up to something else that was supposed to happen and then I just changed it. I reread my work and thought it sounded worse than I had planned. **

**Second of all, I ditched this story in favour of another one. I am so sorry about that. **

**So, I was originally going to make this choice by myself but decided that I owed it to my ever-awesome readers to make the decision. **

**Either I:**

**a) Continue the story with Annabeth and the gang being reincarnations **

**OR **

**b) rewrite the chapter and take the story in it's original direction. **

**Review with your choice please. if you want to PM me with a rant, go ahead. **

**Once again, I'm sorry about everything. **

**LLL14 **


End file.
